Morgenpoots fanfictions/Dwaallicht
Inleiding Hallo beste lezer, Welkom bij mijn nieuwste fanfiction: Dwaallicht! Het is het derde boek uit mijn derde serie, De Nieuwe Generatie. Ik zou hier niet beginnen met lezen. Als je een doorzetter bent en het niet erg vindt om slechte verhalen te lezen, zou ik beginnen bij De Stenen Cirkel. Dat is namelijk het eerste boek van de eerste reeks. Als je daar begint, snap je alles wat in de boeken daarna gezegd wordt gegarandeerd. Begin je liever bij de "betere" boeken, en vind je het niet erg om iets af en toe niet te begrijpen? Dan zou ik als ik jou was beginnen bij IJzige Klauwen, het eerste boek van de derde serie. Waar je ook begint, er is een kans dat je verslaafd raakt. In ieder geval, veel plezier met lezen en pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 24 aug 2018 10:58 (UTC) De Clans Voor de Clans, zie deze pagina: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Dwaallicht/De Clans. Wat vooraf ging (Onschuld) Schaappoot en haar reisgenoten staan in hun droom oog in oog met de stichters van de Clans. Er wordt hun verteld dat Braamster, de grootste schurk die het woud ooit gekend heeft, gereïncarneerd is in een kitten. Ze bevelen de SchaduwClan dat ze naar de tweebeenplaats moeten gaan om de kitten te doden. Sparrenpoot is er ondertussen van overtuigd dat Sintelpoot haar zus heeft geprobeerd te verdrinken, als wraak voor wat de RivierClan zijn vader (Braamster) heeft aangedaan. Samen met zijn beste vriend, Maanvonk (die een oogje op Schaappoot heeft), reist hij af naar de tweebeenplaats om sporen van de MoordClan te zoeken, waar Sintelpoots ouders vandaan kwamen. Het spoor stuit op niets, de MoordClan is opgeheven. Dan komt Schaappoot terug in de RivierClan en brengt verslag uit aan Morgenster. Sparrenpoot en Schorspoot luisteren stiekem mee en Sparrenpoot komt erachter dat Sintelpoot onschuldig is. Wanneer hij dat aan zijn zus verteld, wordt ze woedend en zegt ze dat ze een iets warmere thuiskomst had verwacht. De avond van Schaappoots terugkeer gaat de Clan naar de Grote Vergadering. Schaappoot mag niet mee omdat ze moet uitrusten van haar reis, wat ze erg onredelijk vindt. Ze kan niet slapen en dus gaat ze met Schijnselmist (haar mentor) en Maanvonk op patrouille. Bij de bevroren rivier gebeurt een verschrikkelijk ongeluk en Schijnselmist vindt haar dood in het ijskoude water. Wanneer de katten terugkomen van de Grote Vergadering en het slechte nieuws te horen krijgen, wordt Schemerstaart benoemd als nieuwe mentor van Schaappoot. Morgenster maakt ook bekend dat er twee Clanleiders zijn overleden. Iedereen is geschokt. Na het succesvol winnen van een oefengevecht tegen de RivierClan, worden Schaappoot en Sparrenpoot krijgers: Schaapbont en Sparrenzang. Ondertussen gaat er een patrouille naar de tweebeenplaats om de nieuwe "Braamster" te doden. Sintelpoot, die nu de naam Sintelstorm draagt, gaat ook mee. Ze vinden de kitten en een Clangenoot staat op het punt hem te doden. Sintelstorm vindt het jonkie er te onschuldig uit zien en gaat zijn Clangenoten te lijf om de kitten te redden. Het draait op niks, Sintelstorm wordt verbannen uit de Clan en de kitten wordt alsnog gedood. Bij hun krijgerswake achtervolgt Sparrenzang een vreemd licht. Het dwaallicht leidt hem steeds verder weg van het woud... Proloog ‘Hoe kon dit gebeuren?’ De angstige stem van Kromtand galmde over het veld. De dauw van de vroege ochtend zorgde ervoor dat de poten van alle katten doorweekt waren. ‘De krijgers van het Duistere Woud zijn verbannen, ze mogen hier niet komen!’ miauwde hij radeloos. Ravenstaart keek hem emotieloos aan. ‘Het waren bijna geen Duistere Woud-krijgers. De Apocalyps is begonnen en niets kan het stoppen.’ Een bruin cyperse krijgskat kwam tussenbeide. ‘Hoe bedoel je, niets? Heb vertrouwen in de profetie.’ ‘Die twee kunnen het niet aan, dat voel ik aan mijn snorharen!’ siste Ravenstaart. ‘Ze weten nog niet eens dat zij het zijn. We hadden veel eerder een teken moeten sturen!’ De haren van de bruine kater, die Lindeklauw heette, rezen overeind. ‘Ach ja? Ik meen me toch te herinneren dat jij en je miezerige SchaduwClanvriendjes toch zo stoer deden dat er geen maatregelen nodig waren!’ Ravenstaart keek weg. ‘Dat… dat was voordat Bladerster en Molpels verdwenen.’ Lindeklauws ogen spuwden vuur. ‘De verdwijning van Nachtbloem maakte je anders niks uit, hé? Ik dacht dat we één Clan vormden, nu we in SterrenClans jachtvelden rondlopen.’ Kromtand, die al een tijdje niks had gezegd, schuifelde met zijn poten. ‘Ze kunnen ons elk moment komen halen. We moeten voorbereid zijn. En Lindeklauw, eerlijk gezegd heb ik er ook niet zoveel vertrouwen meer in. Sparrenzang volgt het Dwaallicht nou wel, maar die eenlingen zullen voor veel oponthoud zorgen.’ Ravenstaart spuugde. ‘Oh ja, die eenlingen! Waarom moesten we hen ook alweer naar de Clans halen? Willen we soms dat die geheimen aan het licht komen? Ja hoor, dat kan er ook nog wel bij.’ ‘Beekgloed is een prima medicijnkat en iedere kat die iets anders beweert, krijgt met mijn klauwen te maken!’ riep een kat boven alles uit. Iedereen werd op slag stil en staarde naar de breedgeschouderde bruine kat. ‘Cirkelsteen, zeg ons wat we moeten doen’, miauwde Kromtand opgelucht. Cirkelsteen gaf hem een kort knikje. ‘Kromtand heeft gelijk. We weten niet of Sparrenzang op tijd terug is, dus we moeten ons voorbereiden.’ ‘Kunnen we hem niet gewoon hier een droom sturen in plaats van dat hij dat hele eind moet reizen?’ vroeg Ravenstaart geïrriteerd. ‘Nee’, zei Cirkelsteen beslist. ‘Hij moet het dwaallicht volgen naar de plek waar de profetie vandaan komt.’ De katten beginnen onrustig te murmelen. ‘Waarom vragen we het niet aan degenen die de profetie als eerst hoorden?’ stelde een cypers gestreepte magere kater voor. Cirkelsteen schudde weer zijn kop. ‘Nee, Langklauw. We weten niet in welke hemelen zij leven.’ Hij schraapt zijn keel en roept: ‘Heb vertrouwen in Sparrenzang. Het dwaallicht zal hem de weg wijzen!’ Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Morgenster! Morgenster!’ De grijs-witte poes kwam slaperig haal hol uitlopen. ‘Wat is er? Je weet dat het verboden is om te praten tijdens het ritueel!’ zei ze licht geïrriteerd. ‘Maar het is Sparrenzang!’ riep Schaapbont uit. Een aantal nieuwsgierige krijgers kwamen nu de open plek op lopen. ‘Wat is er met Sparrenzang?’ vroeg Morgenster bezorgd. ‘Hij is weg! Hij… hij was opeens verdwenen toen ik even niet oplette en… en…’ Met ogen vol paniek keek ze haar leider aan. ‘Vlekoog, Ringstaart, Steenvuur! Doorzoek het kamp!’ commandeerde Morgenster. ‘Wanneer jullie niks vinden deel ik patrouilles in die het territorium doorkruisen.’ Vlekoog knikte haar toe en wenkte de twee. Schaapbont keek hoe ze zich verspreidden en de holen doorzochten. ‘We zullen hem vinden’, beloofde Morgenster haar, maar zo zeker was ze daar niet van. ‘Hij is niet in het kamp’, verklaarde Vlekoog na een tijdje. Morgenster keek in de menigte. ‘Vissenschub, probeer zijn geurspoor op te pikken. Neem Maanvonk, Schorspoot en Schaapbont mee.’ ‘Kom dan!’ riep Schorspoot. ‘We moeten hem zoeken!’ Zonder op antwoord te wachten spurtte hij door de ondiepe beek die om het kamp lag, spetters vlogen in het rond. ‘Straks zijn we ook nog een leerling kwijt’, mopperde Schaapbont en vervloekte Schorspoot in stilte. ‘Kom mee’, miauwde Vissenschub en ze volgden hem. Na een tijdje hadden ze Schorspoot ingehaald. ‘Ik heb het spoor gevonden!’ zei de kater trots. ‘Wil je dat nooit meer doen?’ tierde Vissenschub. ‘We waren je bijna kwijt, en dan hadden we al helemaal de poppen aan het dansen.’ De leerling keek de oudere krijgskat uitdagend aan. ‘Dankzij mij hebben we nu zijn geurspoor.’ De twee bleven doorruziën terwijl Maanvonk zijn oren spitste. ‘Geen geluid. Hij is hier niet in de buurt.’ Toen begon hij de grond te besnuffelen. ‘Het spoor is vers, dit moet van vanavond zijn. Langs deze route is hij weggegaan.’ Schaapbont drukte haar vacht tegen de zijne. ‘Het gaat richting de rivier’, merkte Maanvonk op. De rivier... nee! Alle herinneringen aan de dood van Schijnselmist kwamen weer bovendrijven. Toen gingen we er ook patrouilleren, Maanvonk, Schijnselmist en ik… Aan de bedroefde blik die ze uitwisselde met Maanvonk zag ze dat hij aan hetzelfde dacht. Samen liepen ze die richting uit. Het spoor zigzagde, alsof hij zelf had geprobeerd zijn achtervolgers te ontlopen. Het eindigde aan de oever van de rivier. ‘Het spijt me’, miauwde Maanvonk bedroefd. ‘Het water zal zijn geur maskeren, het heeft geen zin om verder te zoeken.’ ‘Maar…’ Schaapbont wilde protesteren, maar ze wist dat haar vriend gelijk had, de vogel was gevlogen. Sparrenzang was weg. Ze keerden terug naar Schorspoot en Vissenschub, die nog steeds aan het discussiëren waren. ‘En toch blijf ik erbij dat je had moeten wachten!’ grauwde Vissenschub en gaf de kleine kater een oorvijg. ‘Au’, snauwde Schorspoot, die eindelijk besefte dat hij de discussie had verloren. ‘We kunnen zijn spoor niet meer volgen’, rapporteerde Maanvonk. ‘Hij is door de rivier gegaan en het water heeft zijn geurspoor uitgewist.’ Vissenschub keek de witte krijgskat aan. ‘Dan heeft het zoeken geen zin meer. We kunnen alleen nog maar bidden.’ Schaapbont, Maanvonk en Vissenschub hieven hun kop op en keken naar de sterren. Schorspoot was zijn oor aan het likken en Schaapbont keek geïrriteerd op bij het raspende geluid. Toch zei ze niks, ze had een brok in haar keel. Waarom had haar broer de Clan verlaten? Hoofdstuk 2 Sparrenzang plonsde in de rivier en zwom hem over. Het lijkt wel alsof de SterrenClan me laat zigzaggen, ik ben de rivier net al eens overgestoken… Toen hij de oever op klom kroop er een rilling over zijn ruggengraat. Behoedzaam keek hij over zijn schouder en snoof de lucht op, alert op eventuele Donder- of RivierClankrijgers. Toen hij constateerde dat de kust veilig was gingen zijn haren eindelijk even liggen en hij trippelde verder. Het dwaallicht leek steeds helderder te schitteren, hij moest dichterbij zijn bestemming komen… waar dat ook mocht zijn. De schuur doemde op recht voor zijn neus, als een allesverslindend monster in de duisternis van de nacht. Een laagje sneeuw lag op het dak en het dwaallicht leek zich in die richting te bewegen. Was het überhaupt wel zichtbaar voor andere katten, of had de SterrenClan iets in zijn… zijn hoofd geplant? Vragen bleven maar door zijn kop spoken, vragen waarop hij geen antwoorden kon vinden. Toen het dwaallicht de schuur in zweefde, achtervolgde Sparrenzang het aarzelend. Plotseling, voordat hij met zijn ogen kon knipperen, doofde het licht en bevond hij zich in het donker. Hij slaakte een gedempte kreet en dook in elkaar toen een stem tegen hem zei: ‘Jij daar! Wat moet je hier?’ Angstig keek hij om zich heen, maar de stem klonk opnieuw. ‘Boven je kop, klein-brein!’ Verbaasd wierp hij een blik boven zijn kop en zag stevige houten balken, die vast voor versteviging van de schuur zorgden. Eerst snapte hij niet waar de stem vandaan kwam, maar toen zag hij drie katten bovenop de balk zitten. Zag hij dubbel, of waren het werkelijk drie afzonderlijke katten? Ze zagen er op het eerste gezicht exact hetzelfde uit: een rode vacht en groene ogen. Hun staarten hingen over de rand. Eén van de katten nam een enorme luchtsprong en landde op een grote stapel stro. ‘Vertel eens, wat brengt jou hier?’ miauwde de kater met iets van een geamuseerde ondertoon. Het was niet de kat die hem net zo had doen schrikken: deze kater had een veel oudere stem. Hij was stevig gebouwd en klopte vriendelijk met zijn staart op het stro. ‘Kom toch zitten, jonkie. Ik bijt niet.’ Behoedzaam trippelde hij op de kater af en ging zitten op een iets lagere stapel stro. ‘Zo, vertel eens wat over jezelf’, zei de eenling. ‘Ik ben een kat uit het woud’, legde Sparrenzang uit. ‘Ik hoor bij de RivierClan.’ De ogen van de kat lichtten op. ‘De RivierClan! Ach, de Clangenoten van IJzel zijn mijn vrienden’, glimlachte hij. Plotseling schoot hem een verhaal van zijn vader, Ringstaart, te binnen. ‘Bent u Esra?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig. Esra knikte en één van de andere twee katten, een poes, klom naar beneden. ‘Wauw, een Krijgerkat’, miauwde ze opgewonden. Sparrenzang schatte dat ze net zo oud was als hij. Esra schonk de jonge poes een glimlach en richtte zijn blik weer op hem. ‘Dit is mijn kleindochter Fiona. En die bange schijtluis daar’, -hij keek uitdagend naar boven- ‘is mijn zoon Boris. Jij zal hem waarschijnlijk kennen als Bloedklauw.’ ‘MoordClan’, herinnerde hij zich het verhaal wat de oudsten hem weleens hadden verteld. ‘Dat ligt ver achter me!’ siste de kater, die nog steeds op de balk zat. ‘Ik ben nu een eenling en ik hoef die walgelijke naam nooit meer te horen!’ Geschokt van zijn reactie deinsde Esra achteruit. Plotseling ging alles heel snel. De omgeving vervaagde en alles werd donker en koud. Hoofdstuk 3 Schaapbont zat voor de ingang van het krijgershol. De zon kwam langzaam op en de rieten nesten van de RivierClan ruisten in de zachte bries. ‘Het is lekker weer voor Bladkaal!’ miauwde Schorspoot opgewekt en sprong op haar af. ‘Waarom zit je nou zo somber te doen?’ ‘Laat me met rust, wil je?’ snauwde Schaapbont en boos beende ze weg. De jonge leerling keek haar beduusd na en ze botste tegen Vlekoog op. ‘Gaat het wel goed met je?’ merkte de commandant op. ‘Je ziet er een beetje… vermoeid uit.’ Gek hé, als ik vannacht niet heb geslapen? Ze krabbelde achteruit. ‘Het gaat prima.’ Vervolgens snelde ze weg van het kamp, weg van alle bezorgde blikken en alles wat haar aan Sparrenzang herinnerde. Ze wilde alleen zijn, alleen! ‘Schaapbont?’ Ze reageerde niet toen een stem haar naam riep. ‘Schaapbont!’ Het struikgewas ritselde en ze hield haar blik strak op de voorbij stromende rivier gericht. ‘Schaapbont, ik ben het. Wat is er?’ ‘Azuurlicht?’ miauwde ze vragend en wendde zich tot de nieuwkomer. Het was inderdaad haar oude reisgenoot, de DonderClankat die vrijwel meteen aangewezen werd als leider. ‘Er is niks’, grauwde ze. Met haar gedachten ergens anders maakte ze met haar linker voorpoot achtjes in het stromende water, de kou negerend. Azuurlicht ging naast haar zitten. ‘Heeft het te maken met Sintelstorm?’ ‘Hoezo Sintelstorm?’ reageerde ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. ‘Wat is er met hem? Ik heb allang afscheid genomen van onze… relatie.’ Het laatste woord kwam er moeilijk uit, alsof doornen in zijn keel bleven steken. ‘Je weet het dus nog niet…’ mompelde Azuurlicht. ‘Ach, misschien is het beter dat je het zelf hoort op de Grote Vergadering.’ Nu werd ze boos. ‘In SterrenClansnaam, wat is er dan met hem?’ De cyperse kater haalde diep adem. ‘Hij is verbannen uit de SchaduwClan. Zwartstreep, Splintervlam en ik kwamen hem tegen toen hij door ons territorium trok.’ Vol pijn keek ze hem aan. ‘Maar waarom?’ Plotseling doorboorde een bliksemflits haar hart. ‘Zijn ze… zijn ze achter zijn aanzoek gekomen? Is het mijn schuld?!’ riep ze verschrikt uit. Azuurlicht keek naar het water. ‘Ik-ik weet het niet. Hij zij alleen dat hij verstoten was en op doorreis was. Ik heb het wel nog als mogelijkheid overwogen.’ Schaapbonts hart bonsde zo hard dat ze zeker wist dat haar vriend het kon horen. ‘Ik zal Grotster ernaar vragen op de Grote Vergadering. Als die tenminste wat loslaat’, voegde ze eraan toe. ‘Schaapbont!’ Ze werd opgeschrikt door Maanvonk, Rozendoorn en Klaverpoot. ‘Kom je mee jagen?’ miauwde Maanvonk uitnodigend en kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Dat we een verbond hebben, betekend niet dat de Zonnerotsen van jullie zijn’, gromde hij tegen Azuurlicht, die overeind kwam. Zo stonden de twee daar, tegenover elkaar, met alleen de rivier die hun scheidde. ‘Mag ik niet eens een nieuwtje over Sintelstorm doorbrengen?’ vroeg hij geïrriteerd. Maanvonks blik werd angstig. ‘Sintelstorm? Wat is er met hem?’ ‘Niks bijzonders’, verzekerde Schaapbont hem en plonsde in de rivier. Sorry, Azuurlicht. Dit is mijn Clan, en als ik ooit commandant wil worden, dan moeten mijn Clangenoten op me kunnen rekenen. Hoofdstuk 4 ‘Waar ben ik? Wat gebeurt er?’ Knipperend met zijn ogen werd Sparrenzang wakker. De schuur had plaatsgemaakt voor een groot veld, de sterren fonkelden boven zijn kop. Plotseling schoot er één ster de diepte in, een witte vuurtong achterlatend. De ster landde precies voor hem en veranderde in de gedaante van een kat. ‘Cirkelsteen?’ miauwde hij ongelovig. De bruine krijgskat knikte hem toe. ‘Sparrenzang. Wij hebben jou naar de eenlingen geleid omdat ik wil dat je Esra vraagt om je naar de HemelClan te brengen.’ Hij knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘De HemelClan? Maar die Clan is vergaan! Wat heb ik daar nou te zoeken?’ Sparrenzang kon er niks aan doen dat er een geïrriteerde ondertoon doorklonk in zijn stem. ‘Jullie zullen daar iemand ontmoeten die jullie verder kan helpen.’ Nu veranderde zijn irritatie in interesse. ‘Wie? Wat voor iemand? Cirkelsteen!’ Maar de bruine kater vervaagde en er bleef niks meer over. Vol schrik werd Sparrenzang wakker. Hij lag weer in de schuur en zag de drie eenlingen bezorgd naar hem staren. ‘Eh, ik vroeg hoe het met IJzel ging’, miauwde Esra. Het visioen zal maar een seconde geduurd hebben! besefte hij zich. ‘Oh, ja, eh, goed’, hakkelde hij. ‘Zijn leerling is krijger geworden.’ Snorrend keek Esra hem aan. ‘En, vertel eens wat meer over jezelf. Hoe ben je hier gekomen, wie is je familie?’ Sparrenzang knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Eigenlijk heb ik een beetje haast, weet u. Ik leg u het onderweg wel uit.’ Esra’s ogen gingen wagenwijd open. ‘Hoe bedoel je, onderweg? Mijn oude botten zijn niet goed meer voor zoiets avontuurlijks.’ Hij negeerde de drang om diep te zuchten en om te keren. ‘Nou, de SterrenClan heeft uw lotsbestemming bepaald. Ze willen dat u mij naar de HemelClan brengt.’ Esra keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. ‘Voor zover ik mijn reis met Morgengloed heb herinnerd, is er geen HemelClan meer. En eerlijk gezegd geloof ik niet in die dooie katten daarboven.’ Hij zwiepte met zijn staart. ‘En ook niet in dat duistere dinges waar Boris het weleens over heeft. Ik ben hier gelukkig met mijn familie en ik voel er niks voor om me weer met de Clans te gaan bemoeien.’ Eigenwijze kater! dacht hij terwijl hij zijn best deed om zijn woede te beheersen. ‘Ik vraag u slechts om mij de weg te wijzen. Daarna bent u verlost van ons.’ Verlost, wat klinkt dat eigenlijk onredelijk. ‘Nou ja, als mijn oude botten het toelaten wil ik best een poging wagen’, gaapt de oude kater en rekt zich uit. ‘Ik moet wel opmerken dat we de vorige keer erg lang onderweg waren.’ ‘Dat maakt niet uit’, verklaarde Sparrenzang. ‘Ik heb alle tijd.’ Esra keek hem uitdagend aan. ‘Maar heb ik die tijd wel?’ Hij keek Fiona en Boris met halfdicht geknepen ogen aan. ‘Wat vinden jullie? Moet ik gaan of niet?’ Boris schudde zijn kop. ‘Clankatten moet je niet vertrouwen. Het kan gevaarlijk worden en ik wil je niet verliezen.’ ‘Ik zeg doen!’ miauwde Fiona enthousiast. ‘Een avontuur is toch juist leuk?’ Esra keek hem weifelend aan. ‘Mij best, maar ik wil mijn familieleden niet achterlaten. Sorry.’ Plotseling kreeg Sparrenzang een ingeving. ‘Jullie hoeven elkaar niet achter te laten, jullie kunnen allemaal meegaan!’ Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ riep Morgenster uit. Haar stem klonk niet kalm, zoals anders, maar Schaapbont bespeurde zelfs een dringende ondertoon. Snel haastte ze zich het krijgershol uit en zag Korenvacht, een DonderClankrijger, in het midden van het kamp zitten. ‘Wat gebeurd er?’ vroeg ze aan Maanvonk. ‘Misschien heeft het met de SchaduwClan te maken?’ gokte de witte kater. ‘Ik hoop dat…’ Hij werd abrupt onderbroken door Morgenster, die begon te spreken. ‘Beste katten van mijn Clan, ik heb slecht nieuws. De SchaduwClan is het DonderClankamp binnen gevallen, zonder enige waarschuwing vooraf. Alle hoop is op onze krijgskatten gevestigd, en we zullen die stinkende schaduwstrijders eens een lesje leren!’ riep ze uit. Vlekoog brulde zijn instemming en Schaapbont voelde al het haar op haar vacht overeind komen. Maanvonks ogen flitsten heen en weer en zijn klauwen bewerkten het drassige, natte gras. ‘Ringstaart, jij leidt de voorhoede. Jouw krijgers zullen Steenvuur, Rozendoorn, Zalmstroom, Klaverpoot en Schaapbont zijn.’ Wauw, wat een eer! Ik mag met de voorhoede mee! schoot het door haar heen en even vergat ze de ernst van de strijd. ‘Vlekoog kiest de krijgers voor de achterhoede uit, we hebben nu geen tijd te verliezen. Korenvacht, jij gaat met Ringstaart mee. Snel!’ De gehele voorhoede stormde het kamp uit en veroorzaakte golven in de beek. Mijn eerste gevecht als krijger! Plotseling schoot er een steek van gemis door haar heen. Sparrenzang, jij had hier ook bij moeten zijn. Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten, waar je ook bent. Ze zwommen zo snel mogelijk de rivier over en Schaapbont voelde haar hart bonzen in haar keel. Korenvacht werd in het water begeleid door Rozendoorn en Zalmstroom, en ze zag dat de bruine poes verkrampte van angst toen ze eenmaal de kant op klauterde. Het loofbos rees voor hun ogen op en ze spurtten in de richting van het kamp, met Korenvacht die hen de weg wees. SterrenClan behoede dat het te laat is! Ze gingen de doorntunnel door en wat ze daar aantroffen, was afgrijselijk. Het hele kamp was veranderd in een slagveld. Overal lagen bloedplassen en stukken vacht. Krijgers van beide Clans rolden over de grond en bovenop de Hogesteen vochten de twee Clanleiders, hun strijdkreten galmden over de open plek. Vrijwel meteen wierp Schaapbont zich op een zwarte, langharige poes. Ze had haar weleens op grote vergaderingen gezien. De poes blies en sloeg met een klauw rakelings langs haar oor. Schaapbont schoot onder haar poten door en reet haar zachte buikvacht open. De SchaduwClankat jammerde van de pijn en rende weg. De kansen van de strijd waren even gekeerd, maar Schaapbont zag een tweede groep SchaduwClankatten aankomen. Ze moeten praktisch elke krijger hebben meegenomen naar het gevecht! Ze zag hoe Ringstaart hinkend aan één poot in een hoekje werd gedreven door twee krijgskatten. Hoe durven ze! Twee tegen één! Plotseling voelde ze een zachte windvlaag langs haar oor zweven. ‘Schaapbont, neem mijn krachten.’ Een vlaag van energie trok door haar heen en sneller dan een luipaard schoot ze naar voren. Ze beukte de ene aanvaller in zijn zij en ontweek een slag van de tweede, waardoor Ringstaart bloedend weg kon komen. Ik voel me sterker dan ooit! Kom maar op, SchaduwClan! Hoofdstuk 6 Binnenkort!